whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Ayes
Sophia Ayes is a 7th generation Toreador, childe of Annabelle Triabell. Biography Sophia Ayes' obsessions attracted attention even when she was a little girl. She would work on the same page of the coloring book until every inch was filled with color, and would wash her face each night over and over again to make sure that it was clean. Her authoritarian father encouraged this, believing her actions to be cute and always wanting his little girl to be proper. When Sophia first became interested in dance at the age of five, she threw herself into it with a passion that frightened some of her teachers, and her father encouraged her in this as well. By her teens she was an apprentice at the Chicago Ballet, but as soon as she reached 18 Sophia left both ballet and her father, and went to work in Chicago's exotic dance bars. In this her father did not encourage her, but there was little he could do. She became one of the most provocative strippers the city had ever seen and quickly became famous among a certain group of males. lt seemed as if everything that she had pent up inside of her all those years was released when she was up on stage. Though the management discouraged it, she would turn the occasional trick on the side – the money offered was just too good to refuse. In truth though, it was not for the money that she did this, but rather the power she held over the men who watched her. For once, it was she who held all the cards, and there was nothing she could not get them to do. She only saw her father once again – when she saw him in the back of a crowd watching her dance, she began to perform just for him. At the end of the dance she opened her eyes, and he was gone. Over the years, Sophia became at home in the night world. She was tough and self-reliant, and her beauty and talents gave her a good enough living. After a time, word of her talent reached even Annabelle Triabell, who, after visiting the club, decided to make Sophia's beauty immortal. Though this brand of dance was not generally recognized as an art by the Toreador, Annabelle hoped it would give her recognition in the clan for discovering a new form. When Sophia first saw Annabelle she was transfixed, and something new was revealed inside her soul – a new way of perceiving herself. A whirlwind romance left Sophia unable to live without the beautiful French woman – and then Annabelle told her there was only one way to make their relationship complete. Sophia, who now lived only for her mistress, gladly bared her neck and became one of the Damned. Annabelle envisioned Sophia renewing her reputation in her clan as a true connoisseur of art and a true Toreador. To that end, she invited some of the most notable members of the clan to a party at her mansion. They were impressed with Sophia's dancing to be sure, but the general sentiment was that it was not art. Quentin King, the prince of Boston, put it best: "sexual titillation is a fine and lovely craft, but it is more a matter of pressing the right buttons than creating something which is new and revealing of beauty and solemn grace, of true and precious value. Try again, Annabelle." Almost instantly Annabelle's design for Sophia ended. Sophia is only one bite away from being blood bonded to her sire, but with the end of Annabelle's desire came the end of that type of intimacy. Though she still lusts after Annabelle, even that feeling is beginning to wane. However, if something else were to replace her obsession for Annabelle, the elder would not be pleased. Sophia, like all the other Toreadors, attends all of the Annabelle's parties and has become a part of the social scene in her own unique way. Many know about her "exotic past" but find more excitement and humor in it than shock and embarrassment. At social affairs, she is able to tease and provoke the men with impunity, and make the most outrageous comment. Even when her language is coarse and her stories a little too near-the-knuckle, it is laughed away; after all, Sophia is Sophia. This has begun to frustrate her as for years her life has been based on shocking people. She is likely to be looking for some way to shock Annabelle and the other Kindred of the city. Sophia maintains relationships with a number of influential and powerful older men (in secret they are all married). They tend to be more of the type who spend money rather than making it, but together they still possess a considerable influence. Indeed, many of them are already controlled in one way or another by other Kindred who think they have a monopoly on this influence. Sophia has not yet used these men for any sort of intrigue, but it is likely that her attempt to shock the Kindred of Chicago will eventually involve them in one way or another. Character Sheet References * Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character